


At The End of The Rain

by PHanTom (Lineonad)



Category: Wonder Egg Priority, Wonder Egg Priority(Anime), ワンダーエッグ・プライオリティ| Wandā Eggu Puraioriti
Genre: F/F, Lmao the author is tired, They are probably gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineonad/pseuds/PHanTom
Summary: She, like a mysterious treasure, had caught her eye. Her beauty was stunning like the rose in a garden, Ai couldn't help but admire her from afar. Who was this mysterious beauty and why does she make her heart beat?
Relationships: Ai Ohto/Koito Nagase, Ohto Ai/Nagase Koito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	At The End of The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is not in the Wonder Egg Universe, this is an au. No one died and no one is fighting traumas. That's all.

It surprised her, really, when the rain started falling suddenly on a sunny day. She regretted not bringing an umbrella just like her mother had told her. She didn't bother to bring it anyways, the weather forecaster from last night had reported that it would be a sunny day today and she was also in a hurry because she almost missed math class. She didn't even want to go, she didn't want to face her classmates. To them, she was an ugly freak, who didn't deserve friends and should be left alone. It was unfair, it wasn't her fault.

Luckily for her, there was a place where she could wait until the rain stopped pouring. As the cold wind caressed her skin, she was under the roof of the shelter sitting on the cold bench. She felt relaxed, she could take a nap there while waiting for the rain to pass. It could have been quiet but it wasn't for the breeze that howled in her ears, the droplets of the rain hammering on the roof, and the occasional beeps of the cars as they drove past her. Ai could have already drifted into wonderland, dreaming of the game she loved playing. Ai closed her eyes and enjoyed listening to the sounds of the rain.

Suddenly, footsteps hit her ears. She opened her to find the source of the sound. Her eyes scanned her surroundings until it landed on a girl. For some unknown reason, her heart began pounding in her chest. She didn't understand, was she ill?

She placed a hand on her chest and shook her head. Questions swarmed her mind as she began thinking of the cause of her heart beating. "May I sit here?" She turned to look and for a moment, she held her breath. Green emerald eyes stared into hers, capturing her in a trance. It only took a few seconds before Ai snapped back to reality. When she realized they have been staring at each other, her face flushed red and she quickly nodded her head.

"Y-yes ofcourse!"

She mentally slapped herself for stuttering. The girl smiled at her before sitting down at the edge of the bench. It was quiet, none of them spoke a word. Ai casted a glance at the girl, who had taken out a book and was reading silently.

'She's so pretty...'

She, like a mysterious treasure, had caught her eye. Her beauty was stunning like the rose in a garden, Ai couldn't help but admire her from afar. Who was this mysterious beauty and why does she make her heart beat?

She wanted to get to know her. She wanted to know her name, her likes and dislikes, and how she was beautiful. Ai looked over, hoping the girl couldn't see the blush forming on her face. 

'What is this feeling?'

When she turned again, the girl was smiling at her. Her brown hair reached her shoulders and her green eyes glinted with curiosity. She wore glasses and Ai thought she'd looked more beautiful without them on.

May I know your name?" She asked her, her voice sweet and soft. Ai checked on her surroundings, wondering who she was asking. A soft giggle made her turn towards the girl. "I'm asking you silly, what's your name?"

"Me?" Ai pointed at herself and the girl nodded. A lump formed in her throat and she gulped. "M-my name's Ai Ohto....." She told her, her lips forcing her to smile.

"Ai Ohto what a lovely name." The girl smiled at her, moving closer to Ai. Ai flinched when she got closer, the smell of roses drifted in the air. "I love your eyes." The girl placed a hand on Ai's face, her thumb caressing her cheek. "You're so pretty."

Ai's face fell. She pushed away the girl and looked away. "I'm ugly..." She told her as she took a deep breath. "I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak." The girl told her, making the blue-haired girl face her. The girl smiled,"In fact I find you quite beautiful than most girls I know."

"Your just trying to make me feel better."

"It's the truth."

"It's not really."

"It's really the truth."

"You're way prettier than me."

The girl hesitated before she shook her head slowly. "You probably have tons of admirers lining up for you. You're the type of girl who probably receives roses and love letters every day."

"That maybe true...oh wait..." The girl snapped er fingers and smiled. 

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just close them."<:p>

Ai followed her and closed her eyes, wondering what she was about to do. A familiar scent hit her and her shoulders, which she didn't know was tense, began to relax.

Delicate fingers smoothened her hair and something was placed on her head. Opening her eyes, the first thing was Ai saw was the girl's beautiful smile.

"You look cuter than me when you're wearing it."

Wondering what she was referring to,Ai carefully lifted her hand and touched the object. The smooth surface was quite familiar and her mind began thinking of an answer.

Blue Roses

The girl pulled out a mirror and showed it to her. Ai saw that she was wearing a flower crown with blue roses. They looked at them stared at each other, none of them breaking apart.

Ai's face flushed and she looked away. The rain stopped pouring and the sun appeared behind the clouds. Bright light shined down towards them and as they stepped out of the shelter, a smile appeared on both of their faces 

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope we meet again." The girl gave her smile, turned and began walking away. Ai's heart drop, she didn't want her to leave. "Wait!" Ai called out to her, causing her to stop walking. The girl turned and raised an eyebrow, wondering what she called her.

"I never got to know your name." Ai told her with a frown. The girl blinked at her before smiling. Ai's heart began beating and she felt light.

She has to find out this feeling later

"It's Koito. Koito Nagase." Koito told her.

"Koito...what a nice name." 

Ai smiled at her

Koito smiled back.

Both if them staring into each other's eyes.

Ai wanted to hug her, right there and now. She wanted to get to know her better. Ai wondered what she was thinking, she wondered why Koito had caught her attention. She wanted to ask her those questions but she stopped herself. She was about to open her mouth to speak but she kept it closed.

Maybe some other time.

Koito was the first to break away from the contact much to Ai's dismay.

"I hope we meet again,Ai." With another smile, Koito turned and left a dazzled Ai. She watched her go until she was no longer in her sight. A sigh escaped her lips. She had met an angel. And she was going to do everything she can to see her friend.


End file.
